The Brig
foi o décimo nono episódio da 3ª Temporada e 68º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 02 de Maio de 2007. Locke foge dos Outros para persuadir Sawyer a ajudá-lo a se livrar de alguém que já causou muita dor na vida de ambos. Enquanto isso, uma nova habitante da ilha revela algumas informações chocantes sobre o Voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. Sinopse Flashback morde Locke quando este remove a mordaça de Cooper. Tom eletrocuta Cooper durante o processo.|170px]] 8 dias atrás (Dia 83). Locke vê Cooper amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira. Ele pergunta a Ben o que está havendo. E Ben responde: "Diga-me você. Você o trouxe aqui". Locke nega e apesar do conselho de Ben para ser cuidadoso, retira a mordaça da boca do aflito Cooper, que lhe morde a mão. Tom intervém, aplicando um choque em Cooper, que grita "Você não sabe onde você está?" Tom imediatamente fecha a porta, antes que Cooper possa dizer outra coisa. Enquanto Ben escolta John para outro lugar, informa que eles estão se mudando para um novo lugar, mas logo se corrige, dizendo se tratar na verdade de um "lugar antigo". Então Ben convida Locke para acompanhá-los, e após certa hesitação, John concorda. "Bom", diz Ben e então sugere que Locke queira dizer adeus a Kate (visto no episódio Left Behind). 3 dias atrás (Dia 88). (De dia) Os Outros estão armando tendas em um enorme vale. Cooper está lá, amarrado a um grande pilar, que parece ser parte de uma estrutura em ruínas. Jonh ajuda Cindy a armar sua barraca. Os Outros ao redor demonstram muita curiosidade em relação a Locke. "Eles estão excitados por você estar aqui. Eles estavam esperando por você", Cindy explica. Tom chega e diz que Ben pede a presença de Locke. sentado ouvindo a gravação de Juliet feita na Estação Médica.|170px]] Ben está ouvindo a gravação que Juliet deixou para ele na Estação Médica. Quando Locke se aproxima, Ben desliga o gravador e o coloca sobre uma mesa. Ben revela a Locke que Juliet está infiltrada no acampamento da praia para verificar se alguma das mulheres está grávida. Caso isso se confirme, os Outros irão ao acampamento para pegá-las. Ben diz para Jonh não se preocupar porque isso já fora feito antes e ninguém se machucará. Ele pede a John para pegar a bengala que agora está usando e fica de pé, colocando o gravador na gaveta superior da mesa. Locke observa atentamente. Ben diz que há uma semana atrás ele não conseguia mexer o dedo do pé, mas desde que Locke chegou, subitamente sente "pontadas". "Mal posso esperar para te mostrar o que esta ilha pode fazer" diz Ben, mas explica que John ainda não está pronto para isso. Ele diz que John não será completamente livre enquanto não se libertar das pendências com seu pai, Cooper. John pergunta se Ben está falando sobre a Caixa Mágica. Ben diz que isso era apenas uma metáfora e que quando as pessoas se juntam a eles na Ilha, elas devem fazer, de vontade própria, um gesto de comprometimento e é por isso que John deverá 'matar seu pai'. sendo obrigado por Ben a matar seu pai Cooper.|170px]] 3 dias atrás (Dia 88). (À noite) Todas as barracas dos Outros estão iluminadas por dentro. Ben acorda Locke e diz que é hora. Ele leva Locke a um grande pilar que está em pé no meio de algumas ruínas, onde Cooper foi amarrado e amordaçado. Ben entrega uma faca a Locke e sugere que apesar de não ser fácil, "quanto mais rápido, melhor". A mordaça é removida e Cooper zomba de John. Este pára alegando que precisa pensar. Ben instiga Locke, sugerindo que essa hesitação vem do desejo de que haja uma explicação razoável para os fatos de seu pai ter roubado seu rim e tê-lo empurrado pela janela do oitavo andar de um prédio. Ben relembra que Locke foi vetado em seu Walkabout na Austrália em razão de não poder andar. Cooper chama Ben de Bug-Eye e afirma que John não o matará porque não tem "espinha". Aos poucos, uma multidão de silenciosos Outros, adultos e crianças, se reúnem para assistir a cena. John aproxima a faca do pescoço de Cooper, mas no final desiste. Cooper começa a zombar de Locke, então Ben o nocauteia com a bengala. Ben pega a faca de Locke e dirigindo-se a todos, se desculpa e diz que John não é o homem que ele pensou que era. John se retira em silêncio. e Locke discutem sobre Ben e o que aconteceu na noite anterior.|170px]] 2 dias atrás (Dia 89). No dia seguinte, Locke observa de uma certa distância o acampamento dos Outros. Ele olha na direção do pilar em que Cooper ainda está preso e amordaçado. Ele retira a bandagem da mão que foi mordida por Cooper, descobrindo que os ferimentos já estão curados. Richard Alpert se aproxima, comentando que a vista dali é maravilhosa e que ele nunca se cansa dela. Ele se apresenta a Locke e diz que Ben sabia que ele não mataria o próprio pai e o expôs ao acampamento inteiro para que todos assistissem seu fracasso. Quando John pergunta a Richard por que Ben faria isso, Richard explica que Ben estava preocupado porque Os Outros estavam começando a acreditar que ele, Locke, era alguém muito especial. Richard contou que Ben os mantinha ocupados com as 'novidades' tais como os problemas de fertilidade, o que para Richard, era uma perda de tempo, e que Locke poderia fazer o grupo lembrar que existem razões mais importantes para que eles estejam ali. Richard apenas quer que Locke encontre seu caminho. Para que isso aconteça, Copper "deve partir". Richard diz que sabe que Locke não o matará, mas sugere que ele poderia recrutar alguém que o fizesse. Ele entrega a Locke um dossiê sobre Sawyer. Locke fica confuso sobre o porquê de Sawyer querer matar Cooper, mas Richard apenas pede para que Locke leia o dossiê inteiro. Locke olha para baixo na direção do dossiê deixado por Richard. A página que ele observa está em francês. é deixado para trás por Ben e Os Outros.|170px]] Ontem (Dia 90). John Locke acorda com o barulho dos Outros desfazendo o acampamento. Quando pergunta, Ben explica que estão se mudando, deixando Jonh e Cooper para trás (Left Behind em inglês). John diz que eles não podem deixá-lo, mas Ben replica: "Não me diga o que não posso fazer" (uma das clássicas frases de John). "Mas eu pensei que era especial", diz Locke. Ben responde que todo mundo comete erros. Eles deixarão uma trilha que poderá ser seguida por Locke. Mas ele só deve seguí-los se estiver carregando o cadáver de seu pai. John não parece querer seguir os Outros ao vê-los partirem. Eventos em Tempo Real A noite, Locke lê o conteúdo de um dossiê vermelho à luz da fogueira. Uma voz abafada pode ser ouvida no fundo, mas Locke manda o homem para que poupar seu fôlego, pois ninguém o escutará. Ele joga o dossiê no fogo. confronta Sawyer enquanto este se alivia.|170px]] Um pouco antes do amanhecer, na praia dentro da barraca de Sawyer, este está dormindo e Kate está deitada, acordada, ao seu lado. Kate fica inquieta e começa a se vestir. Sawyer acorda e pergunta aonde ela vai. Kate diz que só consegue dormir na sua própria barraca. Sawyer apenas diz "tudo bem". Kate parece saber que está desapontando Sawyer. Ela diz que não é nada pessoal e menciona "velhos hábitos". Eles sorriem e Sawyer pergunta se ela quer que ele a acompanhe até sua casa, dizendo que de qualquer maneira ele precisa sair para urinar. Kate declina o convite e vai embora. Sawyer pega sua arma e sai para urinar e vê Hurley e Jin agindo estranhamente. Ele pergunta o que eles estão fazendo e eles respondem fazendo-lhe a mesma pergunta. Ele responde que vai urinar e eles respondem que também vão urinar. Ele os chama, mas é despistado por Hurley. Sawyer caminha em direção a floresta e enquanto está urinando, escuta passos. Sawyer pega sua arma e Locke aparece, segurando uma tocha. Locke o chama por James e o manda fechar o zíper. Locke conta que foi até lá procurando especificamente por ele. Sawyer engatilha sua arma e comenta que Locke sempre explode tudo que pode tirá-los do passeio turístico pela ilha e se uniu aos inimigos. Locke explica que não se juntou a eles e sim se infiltrou no grupo. Ele diz que se infiltrou entre os Outros e conseguiu raptar Ben, e pede a Sawyer para matá-lo. Sawyer diz que não é um assassino, mas Locke diz que leu o dossiê que os Outros elaboraram sobre Sawyer e então sabe que ele matou um homem, Frank Duckett em Sydney. Locke conta a Sawyer que os Outros tem dossiês sobre todos eles. Sawyer nega, então Locke começa a ir embora. Sawyer pede para Locke parar, mas Locke continua andando obrigando Sawyer a segui-lo na floresta. pergunta a Charlie sobre a excursão de acampamento.|170px]] Durante o dia Charlie está ocupado, colocando comida da área da cozinha em uma mala. Jack pergunta a ele sobre a excursão. Charlie nervosamente responde que eles estavam explorando a ilha, estreitando amizades e tinham acabado de voltar esta manhã. Jack pede a ele que coloque seu nome na lista da próxima excursão. Charlie volta a barraca e entrega a comida ao Jin. Ele sugere a Desmond que eles contem a Jack sobre Naomi. Desmond diz que Jack ficou com os Outros por muito tempo e que agora ele está muito apegado a Juliet e pergunta se eles podem mesmo confiar em Jack. Desmond tenta convencê-los a não confiar em Jack, dizendo que Naomi é a melhor chance deles saírem da ilha. Desmond diz a Charlie para ele trazer alguém em que eles realmente podem confiar. Na floresta, Sawyer descalço e Locke caminham juntos. Sawyer pergunta sobre o que o dossiê continha e John diz que sabe que os pais de Saywer morreram quando ele era apenas um garoto, mas que o arquivo não explicava porque seu pai atirou em sua mãe e depois cometeu suicídio. Diz ainda que contém um histórico escolar (ensino médio), arquivos criminais das prisões em razão de seus golpes. Ele se pergunta por que Sawyer tem codinomes e por que escolheu o nome "Sawyer". Sawyer derruba Locke no chão e exige, apontando uma faca no seu pescoço, saber que armadilha Locke está preparando para ele. Pergunta por que Locke não mata Ben, ele mesmo. Apesar de Saywer estar furioso, Locke mantém a calma e, insiste dizer que está falando a verdade. Sawyer manda John parar de chamá-lo de James. Locke diz que procurou Sawyer porque não consegue matar Ben sozinho. Sawyer concorda em ir com ele, mas diz que não matará ninguém, apenas levará Ben como prisioneiro ao acampamento na praia. Locke diz que entende Sawyer, mas acredita que ele irá mudar de idéia quando ouvir o que o prisioneiro tem a dizer. Hurley encontra Sayid cavando na floresta com uma pá. Ele pergunta a Sayid se ele pode manter um segredo e levá-o à barraca. Sayid descobre sobre Naomi e fica aliviado ao saber por Charlie que ninguém informou Jack ainda. Sayid entra na barraca e se apresenta à paraquedista. Ela fala com um sotaque britânico acentuado e diz que seu nome é Naomi Dorrit. Ela diz que pilotou um helicóptero de um navio de cargas a mais ou menos a 80 milhas a oeste, fazendo parte de uma equipe de busca e salvamento. diz a Sayid um pouco sobre sua missão de encontrar e resgatar Desmond.|170px]] Naomi conta a Sayid muitas coisas sobre a busca de Desmond. Quando ele pergunta sobre notícias do Vôo 815 ela diz que o avião inteiro foi achado na costa de Bali em uma fenda oceânica de 4 milhas de profundidade. Robôs sub-aquáticos exploraram os destroços com câmeras, que mostraram que todos os corpos estavam no avião. Sayid então pergunta por quem ela procurava e ela responde que era por Desmond. Sua empresa fora contratada por Penelope Widmore, quem ela nunca viu e apenas forneceu uma série de coordenadas que indicavam um ponto no meio do oceano. Eles estava conduzindo uma busca por grade com diferencial de GPS, mas consideravam aquilo um erro porque não havia nenhuma ilha na área. Três dias atrás, ela estava voltando ao navio quando as nuvens se abriram e avistou terra. Os instrumentos começaram a falhar e ela percebeu que o helicóptero iria cair no oceano, então ela pegou seu paraquedas e saltou do helicóptero. Sayid pergunta a Desmond se ele viu o helicóptero, mas ele diz que não. Naomi pergunta se Sayid acha que ela está mentindo. Ele pergunta a ela se ela tinha algum meio de comunicação. Ela pede para Sayid confirmar seu nome novamente antes de lhe mostrar o Telefone por Satélite. e Locke chegam ao Black Rock.|175px]] Na floresta, Locke e Sawyer descansam junto ao leito de um rio. Segurando sua faca, Sawyer limpa seus pés que estão sangrando. Ele pergunta a John o que Ben poderia dizer a ele que o faria matá-lo, mas Locke diz que aquele não é o local para essa conversa. Sawyer diz a Locke que ele não tinha a intenção de matar o homem em Sidney, que ele pensou que era outra pessoa. Locke pergunta quem ele pretendia matar. Sawyer pergunta se eles estão próximos ao destino final e Locke diz que estão. testa o telefone de Naomi após conseguir fazê-lo ligar.|170px]] Depois, Sawyer e Locke chegam ao Black Rock. Locke diz a Sawyer que Ben está preso no calabouço do navio. Ele diz que o navio era usado para tráfico de escravos na metade do século XIX. Ele especula se o capitão trouxe escravos para tentar minerar a ilha e que as caixas estão cheias de dinamite. Uma voz abafada pode ser ouvida e Sawyer fica surpreso ao ver o prisioneiro de Locke. Ele reitera sua negativa em matar o prisioneiro e Locke concorda. Sawyer deixa sua faca fora do calabouço, mas assim que entra nele, Locke o tranca. Sawyer se vira e retira o saco que cobre o rosto do prisioneiro, revelando que não é Ben que está ali, mas Cooper, que Sawyer sequer sabe quem é. De volta na praia, Sayid tenta usar o telefone por satélite que ele conseguiu fazer funcionar. Não há canais audíveis por causa de algum tipo de interferência. Kate descobre eles e Hurley tenta inventar uma história sobre ter achado o telefone no meio das bagagens. Kate não acredita e Sayid pede para que ela mantenha a descoberta do telefone em segredo. No navio, Sawyer bate na porta e pede para sair. Rousseau entra no navio e encontra Locke, que per pergunta porque ela está ali. Ela revela que veio pegar um pouco de dinamite. Ele aponta as caixas e diz a ela para tomar cuidado porque o calor fez a dinamite instável. Sawyer continua esmurrando a porta, e ameaça atirar nela. John diz a ele que se o revólver tivesse balas, ele não teria ameaçado Locke com uma faca. Cooper faz um comentário sobre não ter tido um filho idiota e Sawyer pede esclarecimentos. Cooper então revela que Locke é seu filho. Sawyer pergunta como ele chegou à ilha. Cooper conta que estava dirigindo na rodovia I-10 perto de Tallahassee quando alguém bateu na traseira do carro, fazendo-o atingir o guard-rail a 130 km por hora. Diz se lembrar ter sido transportado a uma ambulância, onde um dos paramédicos sorria para ele. Depois, acordou estava amarrado a uma cadeira e com uma mordaça na boca. Ele ouviu uma porta abrir e deu de cara com seu filho supostamente morto, Locke. Sawyer pergunta se ele achava que o filho estava morto por ter empurrado ele da janela do oitavo andar de um prédio. Cooper diz que isso apenas tinha deixado Locke paralisado, não morto. O que o matou foi a queda de um avião no Pacífico. Sawyer diz a ele que ele também estava no avião, que Locke não é paralítico e que eles caíram na ilha e não no Oceano Pacífico. Cooper sugere que não é uma ilha, mas sim o inferno. Sawyer pergunta porque elea empurrou Locke pela janela. Cooper diz que tudo começou porque ele deu um golpe em Locke e lhe roubou um rim. Sawyer fica surpreso que Cooper seja um colega de golpes e pergunta seu nome. Cooper então diz que tem vários nomes, tais como Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson e Paul. James diz 'Sawyer também é meu nome'. enforca Cooper com correntes do navio Black Rock.|170px]] Sawyer pergunta a Cooper se ele já esteve em Jasper, Alabama e ele admite que sim. Sawyer o acusa de ter matado seu pai. Ele tira a Carta do bolso e manda Cooper lê-la. Ele começa a ler em voz alta, percebendo que aquilo foi escrito por Sawyer, ainda criança. Sawyer diz que após o golpe seu pai atirou em sua mãe e cometeu suicídio. Cooper alega que aplicou aquele golpe uma série de vezes em diversas mulheres. Sawyer diz a ele que o nome de sua mãe era Mary e Cooper diz se lembrar dela. Ele diz que ela praticamente implorou para ele levar os U$ 38.000,00, para resgatá-la de sua sofrida e pequena vida. Cooper diz que apenas pegou o dinheiro e que não é responsável pelas atitudes posteriores do pai de Sawyer. Sawyer exige que Cooper termine a leitura da carta, mas Cooper rasga a carta em pedaços. Saywer pergunta se ele quer ir ao inferno e amarra uma corrente em volta do pescoço dele, estrangulando-o até a morte. Locke abre a porta e o agradece. Na praia Jack e Juliet estão comendo, juntos. Kate chega e pede para falar com ele em particular, mas Jack insiste que Juliet fique. Kate revela o que descobriu sobre Naomi. Ela diz que ninguém contara antes a Jack porque não confiam mais nele. Jack ignora os comentários sobre a confiança deles e insiste em saber como Naomi contacta o barco. Kate conta a ele sobre o telefone. Juliet diz a Jack que eles deveriam revelar algo a Kate, mas Jack diz "ainda não" e sai correndo para achar Naomi. carrega o corpo de Anthony Cooper.|170px]] Fora do Black Rock Sawyer vomita. Locke diz que ele pode voltar agora. Sawyer pergunta porque Locke fez aquilo. Ele diz que Cooper arruinou a vida de ambos e pediu por aquilo. Então ele revela que Juliet é uma informante e que Os Outros invadirão a praia em 3 dias. Ele diz a Sawyer para voltar e avisar a todos, pois ele mesmo não voltará mais. Locke explica que nunca esteve disfarçado, mas que está na sua própria missão agora. Sawyer se mostra preocupado, dizendo que ninguém acreditará nele e então Locke lhe entrega um gravador como prova. Sawyer pergunta se Cooper o jogou mesmo pela janela e se ele era um aleijado. Locke responde "não mais" e desaparece na selva carregando o corpo de Cooper morto em uma sacola nas suas costas. Curiosidades *No momento em que Locke está montando uma barraca e começa a falar com Cindy, o estranho barulho feito pelo Lostzilla é percebido assim como em The Glass Ballerina e Exposé, mas o monstro não aparece. *Claire e Sun não aparecem no episódio. *Este é o quarto episódio a ter todos os eventos ocorridos na ilha, depois de "The Other 48 Days," "Maternity Leave" e "Three Minutes." Um quinto, "Exposé," teve principalmente flashbacks na ilha. O mesmo ocorre também com One of Us (sétimo) e Flashes Before Your Eyes (oitavo) e Live Together, Die Alone (nono). **Diversos outros episódios, notavelmente "Walkabout," "Live Together, Die Alone", "Exposé" e a porção introdutória de "A Tale of Two Cities," apresentaram flashbacks ocorridos na ilha sobre o acidente. **Apresenta algumas similaridades estruturais com Three Minutes. Ambos episódios começam com uma personagem queimando um pedaço de papel, cujos conteúdos são revelados depois. Ambos mostram flashbacks de personagem desaparecido vem fazendo com os Outros por um espaço crítico de tempo. Ambos episódios vieram depois na temporada. **Considerando o que foi dito acima, os produtores argumentam que este episódio "não teria flashbacks, pelo menos não como é visto geralmente" mostraram estar errados. Existem flashbacks, e eles mostram fatos similarmente aos outros casos mencionados. *O nome de Naomi é revelado em cena neste episódio, embora a ABC tenha mencionado isto em indicações para a imprensa dois episódios antes. Ela também mencionou seu nome completo como sendo Naomi Dorrit. *Um "brig" é um compartimento que serve como uma prisão a bordo de um navio, especialmente um navio de guerra. *Cooper denomina a ilha como inferno. Uma popular teoria (desbancada pelos produtores) é de que a Ilha não é o inferno, mas sim um purgatório. *Em "Outlaws," o nome da mãe de Sawyer aparecia nos créditos como Brooke, mas no episódio, ele chama sua mãe como Mary. *A mão de Locke está com um curativo em "Left Behind" porque seu pai o mordeu como vemos no flashback. *A coluna na qual Cooper está amarrado pode ser o que Ben se referiu como um "antigo lugar", sugerindo que estivesse na ilha por um bom tempo. *O dossiê que Richard dá a Locke incluí uma boletim de ocorrência policial na França, nominado "Ford, James (aka. Sawyer)". *Zack e Emma, as crianças da cauda do avião raptadas, são mostradas com os Outros no campo com Cindy. *Quando o telefone por satélite procura um canal, ele mostra como ponto de origem um lugar na Costa Leste da América do Norte. **Isto pode não ser um ponto de origem, talvez possa ser um ponto defeituoso quando se procura um canal que se localiza na Costa Leste. **Assumindo que se trata de telefone por satélite, qualquer ponto de origem em qualquer ponto do espaço, dentro da linha de alcance. *Em "Further Instructions", Eddie diz a Locke que ele não é um assassino. Isto é provado quando Locke não consegue matar Cooper. *Locke sugere que o Black Rock é um navio da metade do século XIX. Está de acordo com o que foi revelado em the Lost Experience: Black Rock transportar ilegalmente escravos e desapareceu em 1881. Também tem como fundamento lógico o fato de que a abolição da escravidão no Reino Unido ocorreu em 1807 e que a dinamite foi inventada em 1886. *Quando John vai embora, carregando o corpo morto em sua mochila nas costas, ele faz lembrar Jesus carregando a Cruz assim como Eddie Munster carregando sua boneca lupina. Temas Recorrentes *'O rapto de Cooper': Cooper alega que foi raptado depois de um acidente de carro. *'Os planos dos Outros': O plano de Ben e Juliet é descobrir quais mulheres estão grávidas no acampamento dos sobreviventes, e raptá-las. *'O Sawyer original': O pai de Locke é o mesmo homem que deu um golpe nos pais de Sawyer, levando o pai a matar a mãe e depois se suicidar. *'O segredo de Jack e Juliet': Locke conta a Sawyer sobre a missão de Juliet, enquanto Jack e Juliet demonstram a Kate que eles estão escondendo algo. *'As verdadeiras razões de Locke': Locke mentiu para Sawyer a fim de fazê-lo matar Cooper. *'O "sacrifício" público de Cooper': Ben diz que John tem que fazer um gesto de vontade própria. *'Sawyer forçado a matar Anthony Cooper': John tranca Sawyer no calabouço do Black Rock com a intenção de forçá-lo a fazer o trabalho sujo e matar Anthony Cooper. *'Apelidos': Sawyer chama Locke de "Tarzan," "bastardo careca", e "Johnboy". Cooper chama Ben de "olho-de-peixe", Sawyer, de "amigo" e Locke, de "bastardo da cabeça careca". Curiosamente, Sawyer e Cooper usam apelidos parecidos (Sawyer já se referiu a Ben como "olho-de-peixe" no passado). Locke usa o nome verdadeiro de Sawyer, James. *'O Sawyer original': Anthony Cooper descobre que James Ford usa seu nome como "... um tipo de vingança." O nome usado por Cooper, Tom Sawyer, também foi tirado de um personagem de mesmo nome, e não também não era seu nome verdadeiro. *'O outro Vôo 815': De acordo com Naomi, os destroços do Vôo 815 foram encontrados em um fenda oceânica a 4 milhas de profundidade. *'frase bem conhecida': Ben diz "não me diga o que eu não posso fazer, John." *'Um novo Locke': De acordo com Ben, Locke deve matar Cooper para então deixar de ser a pessoa que era antes da Ilha. *'O pai de Locke': Locke odeia o pai, mas isso não é suficiente para fazê-lo matar *'Sawyer deve confrontar seu passado': Sawyer tornou-se o homem que é porque Anthony Cooper foi indiretamente responsável pelas mortes de seus pais. *'Inimigos de uma vida inteira': Locke encara a possibilidade de matar a pessoa que arruinou sua vida, mas não consegue fazê-lo. Sawyer encontra na mesma pessoa o inimigo que vem procurando por toda vida. *'Correntes que libertam homens': A morte de Cooper em realidade liberta Locke e Sawyer da amargura nutrida por uma vida inteira contra o mesmo homem. *'Golpe nos pais de Sawyer': De acordo com Cooper, ele enganou o pai de James Ford e lhe roubou US$38,000. 38 = 15 + 23. *'O filho de Cooper': Anthony Cooper diz a Sawyer "Não me diga que eu sou seu pai" para provocá-lo. Em mais de uma maneira, Anthony Cooper é mais pai de Sawyer do que de Locke, pois ele herdou o mesmo "apelido/sobrenome". *Sawyer possui conexão com os pais de três passageiros do voo 815. Anthony Copper, que matou os pais de Sawyer, é pai de John Locke e Christian Sheppard, que encontra Sawyer num Bar, é pai de Jack e Claire. Referências Culturais *Na tenda de Ben alguns livros vistos são Poder da Palavra, O Juramento e de John Lescroart e um livro publicado por Farrar, Straus, and Giroux. ** O Juramento é sobre um médico que mata pacientes gravemente enfermos para obter ganhos financeiros, possivelmente uma referência às mortes das mulheres grávidas na ilha e/ou os eventuais motivos por trás das pesquisas dos Outros. *Nós sabemos que Anthony Cooper usava o cognome Tom Sawyer, uma referência ao personagem fictício dos livros de Samuel Clemens (mais conhecido como Mark Twain). Títulos incluem As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer, As Viagens de Tom Sawyer, e Tom Sawyer, Detetive. Cooper brinca que ele escolheu o nome Tom Sawyer porque "Huckleberry Finn" já tinha dono - o nome de outro personagem do mesmo universo ficcional. Sawyer também sai sem colocar os sapatos, uma homenagem ao personagem que quase sempre está descalço. ** Um dos episódios mais conhecidos de As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer é a cena em que Tom engana outras pessoas para fazer o trabalho por ele (pintar cercas). Ironicamente, nesse episódio Locke é quem usa do mesmo artifício com Sawyer. *Star Wars: Sawyer estrangula Anthony Cooper com uma corrente, da mesma maneira que a Princesa Léia mata Jabba the Hutt em Retorno do Jedi. Damon Lindelof é famoso por ser um ávido fã da série. **Mais recentemente, Jack Bauer empregou o mesmo método em um episódio de 24 horas. **Ben pressionando John a matar seu próprio pai era referência do Imperador mandou Luke Skywalker matar Darth Vader (seu pai) no 'Retorno do Jedi'. O objetivo era o mesmo - converter Luke/John para o 'Lado Negro'/'outro lado'. *'Jogos Mortais': A cena em que Sawyer está com Anthony Cooper trancado no quarto é similar a cena do filme em que dois personagens, que não sabem que se conhecem, estão trancados no quarto e um tem que matar o outro. **No filme, Michael Emerson interpreta o personagem que rapta os outros dois personagens, na história o personagem de Emerson tambem está participando de um jogo onde ele está sendo testado pelo assassino. Em Lost, Ben aparentemente testá Locke da mesma forma. Questões não respondidas * Por que Ben se concentrou em pesquisa de fertilidade, e quais seriam as questões que Richard Alpert preferiria investigar? * Como Anthony Cooper chegou à Ilha? Ele foi levado pelos Outros? Ele estava na ilha, aprisionado pelos Outros, esse tempo todo? * Quem sorriu para Anthony Cooper enquanto lhe dava suporte médico na ambulância após o acidente de carro? * Por que Sayid estava cavando em um lugar específico? Tem relação com o mapa retirado da Estação Chama? Galeria * Imagens do episódio The Brig Categoria:Centrado em Locke